Just a Taste
by chorse
Summary: What happens when Will and friends are at a dance club and the lights go out.


Here is another W.i.t.c.h. fanfic. I have no idea where the idea for this came from, it just popped in my head. LOL XD

Don't worry about The Queen of Kandrakar. I'm still working on it. I'm just a little slow (make that lazy).

The pairing is PhobosxWill. Bwahahahaha! I just love this pairing, don't I?

This is more based on the TV show. Will is about 15.

Note: Please be kind. This is the first time I have typed a story on the computer without first writing it out. Thanks.

Disclaimer: If I owned W.i.t.c.h., do you really think I would have let them cancel the manga?

Just a Taste

By Chorse

_How could I just have let my friends do this to me? _mentally screamed Will.

Indeed, how could she have just let her "friends" drag her to the newest and hottest club in Heatherfield, **_the Black Rose._**

_Cornelia had a field day just putting the makeup on, _the teenage girl thought. _At least I got to pick my own outfit._

Will was currently standing just inside of the large entryway to the discotheque. Current hit songs were being played by the DJ, as well as a few old favorites.

Watching all the dancing people, Will was becoming uncomfortably aware of herself and some of the people staring at her. Correction: Make that **GUYS** staring at her. It made her almost want to run out the door, go home, and change out of her black halter, dark blue jeans, and strappy stilettos into some pajama bottoms and a white, cotton tank top.

"Come on!" exclaimed Cornelia, grabbing Will by the wrists and thrusting her out of her thoughts. She pulled her to the dance floor.

It was so crammed in here! People were jammed together like sardines. Couples everywhere were rubbing against each other in "suggestive" ways. She blushed.

_I really do not belong here,_ she thought frantically, _but what the hell, let's do it._

Listening for the beat, Will began to shake her hips, lift her arms up, and set her soul free. Now wonder Irma and Cornelia did this all the time. It was fun!

Closing her eyes, the red-haired teenager never noticed the pair of pale blue irises following her every move. They burned with a kind of liquid fire that held hints of ice. The mysterious man smirked as he spied some girls looking at him in amazement and wonder and maybe a hint of lust. Yet he didn't care. He was only here for **_her._**

The beat was pounding in her chest and limbs. Will wasn't sure when she had ever felt freer. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room and then looked up at the disco ball on the ceiling. _Tacky, but retro,_ she mused for a moment.

Suddenly, everything went dark and the moment it did, shouts of protest rang out from the party crowd. Will, now unable to see, looked around the room for any sign of either Cornelia or Irma.

Arms encircled around her body and trapped her into a warm cocoon. Surprised, she could only manage to look at them, though it would have been easier to actually see them if there happened to be any light in the current velvety blackness.

Slowly, she was being turned around. Not knowing what else to do, the teenager went with the flow. When whoever was holding her stopped turning her to face them, Will looked with wide, doe-like eyes.

As he watched her turn around in his arms to face him, he smiled gently. She was afraid, that he knew, but she was also determined to find out the person who had a hold on her. He observed as brown, cocoa eyes searched the darkness in the location where his visage was looking down upon her. He couldn't resist. He had to do it!

As Will looked on into the abyss, her eyes adjusting a bit, she could just barely make out the outline of a man. Who he was, the Guardian couldn't perceive.

Something warm was pressed to her lips, soft and caressing. What the heck was going on! It almost felt like…like….

_**SOMEONE WAS KISSING HER!**_

Shock, surprise, anger, and…was it pleasure?... swirled through her head and made her dizzy. Will struggled a little, taken aback by how bold this guy was and how he still held onto her, never letting go. Finally, she stopped and just let the kiss take its course.

By the gods, she tasted good! A delicious mixture of chocolate, honey, and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. It was intoxicating. He wanted more, but he knew now was not the time. His magic wasn't going to keep the lights off forever or he would have swept her away before anyone would know what had happened. All too soon, he had to end it.

Lips flew away from their other half before Will could truly understand what was going on. The same thing repeated for the arms. Without both, she felt almost lost and abandoned.

Getting her bearings together, she noticed the lights of the dance club start again, even if it was still a little shadowy because of what kind they were. Carefully, Will looked at the very spot where her partner had been. What she saw made her gasped.

Walking away was the figure of a familiar person. Tall with wide shoulders and long, sandy-blonde hair that had two braids toward the front. He was looking over his shoulder as he strolled away from her. The keeper could just barely see in the dim light a steel-blue eye that held a tinge of longing. His face was in a smirk.

_Phobos…_

Yay, I did it! Yahoo!

I wrote this as a one-shot, but if I get enough reviews I might make it longer.

Please read and review.


End file.
